


Locker Room Longings

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: percy_ficathon, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-25
Updated: 2007-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy goes to congratulate Oliver on a Quidditch victory, he finds his dorm mate in a compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Longings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nqdonne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nqdonne).



The match had finished with a Gryffindor triumph – 510 to 170 – and Percy wanted to congratulate Oliver on how well he'd done. Not that Percy really understood or cared about the finer points of Quidditch, despite two older brothers who'd done their best to explain it all to him, but surely such knowledge was unnecessary if all he wanted was to tell Oliver that he had done a fine job of Keeping. Even if Ravenclaw had caught the Snitch, Gryffindor would have won, and that was largely to Oliver's credit – most impressive for a third-year.

Percy lingered in the stands until nearly everyone else had gone, then made his way slowly down to the locker room. Would it be all right if he went in? There was no rule against it, as far as he knew, and he knew all the school rules backwards and forwards. He pushed the door open and took a step inside, inhaling the smells of sweat and soap and broom polish.

"Hurry up, Weasley!" shouted Gilbert Fleetwood. He and several of the other team members were already dressed and clearly about to return to the castle.

"Captain or no, we'll drink all the Butterbeer without you," Elinor Parkin yelled in the general direction of the showers.

"I'd like to see you try," called Charlie's voice over the sound of running water. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Percy stood aside as the players rushed out past him, jostling and making cheeky remarks to each other about who would celebrate hardest. Oliver hadn't been among them; Percy supposed he must still be showering, too. He thought about not bothering, but he'd rather talk to Oliver without all of Gryffindor listening, so he made his way to the open doorway to the shower room, from which clouds of steam billowed.

Oh, Merlin. Percy's throat went dry. He'd seen Charlie naked occasionally at home, of course, and he'd seen Oliver naked in the shower, and in their dorm room, hundreds of times. That had given him fodder for a few good wanks, although he'd always been shy of letting Oliver know how he felt. But never had Percy imagined him – them! – like this. He'd certainly never thought that Charlie might fancy other blokes... but now some cryptic remarks fell into place.

The two of them stood at the edge of the streaming shower. Charlie's mouth was traveling across Oliver's chest, biting first at one nipple, then the other, and Oliver jerked a little each time. Then Charlie shifted, nipping now at Oliver's neck, his hand sliding down along Oliver's side. Oliver moaned as Charlie's hand closed around his cock, and Percy had to bite down on his own wrist to keep from moaning, too. He could just see the head of Oliver's prick peeking out over Charlie's fingers.

Oliver's eyes were shut, but he might open them at any second and see Percy, standing there gaping. There was no chance that Percy was going to leave, though he knew he ought to. He glanced around. If he stood behind the door... that would work, he thought. They wouldn't expect anyone else to be coming in, and focused as they were on each other, they wouldn't be looking in Percy's direction.

Quietly he slipped around behind the open door, grabbing his wand and whispering a quick _Silencio_ , just as a precaution; over the sound of the running water it was unlikely they'd hear him unless he made a lot of noise. He _had_ to see this.

With trembling fingers he unbuttoned his robe and reached inside, palming his cock which was already hard and leaking, making a wet spot on his pants. Percy leaned back against the wall, tilting his head so that he could just make out Charlie and Oliver beyond the edge of the door. There were a number of spare Quidditch robes and towels hanging on hooks on the wall. Percy assured himself again that in the jumble, he couldn't possibly be noticed even if one of them glanced his way.

"Promised I'd do something special for you if we won, didn't I?" Charlie was saying to Oliver. "Want to have it?"

"Please." Oliver's lips were reddened and fuller than usual, his dark hair damp. "Charlie..."

"Going to make you feel like nothing you've ever felt before, oh yeah. Turn around, hands on the wall. Like that, yeah, move your feet apart."

Obediently Oliver moved. Percy was glad for the Silencing Charm then, because Charlie turned off the water before standing behind Oliver, running his hands over Oliver's wet back, spreading his arsecheeks and then kneeling on the tile. He licked his lips and leaned forward. Percy watched, incredulous, as Charlie ran his tongue along Oliver's crack. He couldn't see very well – Charlie's head was partly in the way – but it was very clear that Charlie was licking Oliver's arsehole, sucking at it even, and Oliver was making the most amazing sounds that Percy had ever heard.

Without conscious intent, Percy found himself pumping his cock harder as he watched, fascination overcoming his initial automatic revulsion. This was his own big brother, doing something perverted, filthy... but Oliver clearly loved it, was whimpering and moaning and shoving his arse into Charlie's face, and Charlie was holding onto Oliver's narrow hips, eating him up as if he were one of Molly Weasley's summer berry pies with cream on. How must it feel, to have that warm wet tongue pushing inside him? Percy tried to imagine it, but couldn't.

Just as Percy thought that Oliver was going to fall apart, or at least fall over in his evident bliss, Charlie pulled his face away, wiping the saliva off his cheeks and chin and turning Oliver around. Percy caught a glimpse of Oliver's prick. It was shorter than Percy's own, but thicker and scarlet with blood, nestled in a sparse patch of dark hair – more than Percy had, yet – and looked positively edible.

Charlie apparently thought so, too, because he swallowed it down to the base, his cheeks hollowing out and throat working as he sucked. His hands rested on Oliver's thighs, thumbs brushing against Oliver's bollocks, and Percy noticed the contrast of his brother's ginger-freckled skin against Oliver's paleness.

Oliver clutched at Charlie's red hair, his head tipping back and his mouth opening as he moaned, the syllables of Charlie's name barely distinguishable in the sounds. Then he tensed and gasped and Percy knew that Oliver was coming, spurting into Charlie's throat, and Percy was coming into his own hand as if Charlie had been sucking him off too.

For a moment Charlie remained kneeling. He swallowed, letting go of Oliver's prick and running his tongue over it, licking at him like a cat, before he stood. Oliver seemed dazed, but he reached for Charlie's big cock as if he'd done so a dozen times before. He probably had, Percy realized.

"Yeah," Charlie grunted. "Oh fuck yeah." His hand covered Oliver's, smoothing the stroke, quickening it, and Percy stared as he saw his brother's face contort in orgasm.

When Charlie had finished, Oliver put his arms around Charlie's neck and pulled him down for a very long, very sloppy kiss.

"You liked that, huh?" asked Charlie, grinning, when they stopped. He put out one arm and leaned casually against the wall, his other hand cupping Oliver's chin. Percy recognized the pose as one that Charlie had picked up from Bill.

Oliver's face was flushed pink. "You knew I would."

Charlie shrugged, his expression still amused. "Not all blokes do; some are too embarrassed to relax and enjoy it." He turned on the water again. "Better shower quickly now though or there'll be some questions we might not want to answer when we get back to the common room."

As the hot water put out clouds of steam once again and Charlie and Oliver began to wash, Percy cautiously slipped out from behind the door and back into the main room. He cast a hasty _Tergeo_ on his clothes where his semen was drying in pale streaks and rebuttoned his robes.

He'd congratulate Oliver later, back in their room... and perhaps, just perhaps, he'd see if Oliver's liking for redheads only applied to older boys, or if he might consider Percy a possible partner, too.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for nqdonne for the 2007 percy_ficathon.


End file.
